


Fell In Love With You From The First Note

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Famous Dan Howell, Fangirl Phil Lester, Fluff, High School, M/M, Phandom Reverse Bang, Pianist Dan Howell, YouTuber Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Phil has always been entranced by the piano covers uploaded by howell music on YouTube, it was a daily routine of his to play covers of his favorite ghibli songs while getting ready in the morning. Imagine his shock when he finds the pianist sat in next to him in his English Class…





	Fell In Love With You From The First Note

Phil groans as the sound of his alarm clock goes off, meaning that he has to get up for school. He hates Mondays more than anything. He hates having to go to school after a relaxing weekend doing nothing. Most teenagers spend the weekend hanging out with friends, and partying, but not Phil. Partying doesn’t interest Phil. He prefers to stay inside and doodle in his notebook, or watch his favorite animes. Or, both.

Now, he has to go back to doing boring school work and tests.

Although, if there is one thing that Phil loves about going to school, it’s the fact that he gets to spend time reading and painting. He’s been taking art classes throughout high school, and absolutely loves painting. He’s a bit of an art nerd and often gets called ‘Nerd’ at school by kids who are more popular than him. Luckily, little things like that didn’t really bother Phil. There’s much worse insults they could use anyway.

Phil laid in bed for a few moments, allowing himself to wake up, before finally getting himself out of bed.

Phil walked over to his dresser, then pulls out a new outfit. He decides to go with an anime shirt as he’s obsessed with all things anime and constantly watching anime has pretty much ruined his social life. Phil then places his phone on his dresser and he goes straight to his favorite youtube channel, ‘howell music’. Phil absolutely loves listening to classical music while he gets ready for school in the morning, especially Daniel Howell, his favorite musician.

Phil likes a lot of musicians, but Daniel Howell is different. Phil fell in love with him the second he heard him playing the piano and singing. He even feels like he and Daniel would get along great if they met. They have the same music taste, and they seem to like a lot of same TV shows as well. Phil knows that Daniel loves anime, which is always a bonus in his books. Or maybe that was his inner fanboy speaking.

Phil chooses one of Daniel’s Ghibli piano covers and starts smiling as soon as the song plays. He loves Studio Ghibli, and it just so happens that the music playing is matching his shirt.

Phil relaxes instantly and continues getting ready for school

Ten minutes later, Phil is dressed and ready to go. Before he leaves his room, he turns off the music on his phone and places his phone in his pocket. He then grabs a Granola bar from the kitchen and quickly says a goodbye to his mom before heading out of the house. Luckily, the school is only about five minutes away from his house, allowing him to walk to school instead of riding the bus. Phil finds that riding the bus is awful because it’s smelly and overcrowded, and the other kids are overall horrible to sit with.

After getting to school on time, Phil heads to his locker and grabs books he needs for his first couple of morning classes. before shutting his locker and heading towards his first class, English.

“Good morning,Mrs. White,” Phil greets when he makes it to the classroom.

“Oh, good morning Phil,” the teacher replies with a tired smile on her face.

Phil kindly returns the smile and then he quietly makes his way over to his desk, placing his books down on the desk. Of course, Phil is usually always the first student to be in the classroom. He likes to be the first student in the classroom simple because he doesn’t have to deal with the chaos in the hallway.

Phil sits down and pulls out his notebook to doodle in until class starts.

“Um, excuse me?”

Phil looks up when he hears the quiet yet strangely familiar voice, and he instantly drops his pencil down on his desk as soon as he sees who it is. Daniel Howell, but more famously known as howell music on YouTube. It almost doesn’t seem real to Phil, that the boy that he’s idolized for years is now standing right in front of him. It’s taking everything in Phil not to jump up from his seat and fanboy.

“Ah, hello. You must be the new student. Lovely to meet you. I’m Mrs. White,” the teacher greets, reaching over to shake his hand in a friendly manner, sensing Daniel’s nervousness

“H-Hi,” Daniel replies shyly, looking down as his cheeks turn bright pink.

 _Oh my God, he’s so cute_ , Phil thinks to himself as his heart flutters. He can’t believe his idol is going to his school now. He knew Daniel has been tweeting about moving on his twitter the past few days, but Phil didn’t think that he was actually moving to his town in California. Daniel moved from London. It’s quite far away, so Phil wonders why on Earth Daniel’s family decided to move here so suddenly.

There were so many questions swirling around in Phil’s head right now.

Mrs. White reaches down and pulls a book out of her desk drawer. “Here is the book you’ll be needing. I’m sure you’ll be caught up in no time,” Mrs. White says.

“O-Okay,” Dan mumbles, taking the book from her. “Um, wh-where do I sit?”

“Hm,” Mrs. White pulls out the seating chart quickly and glances up for a second before smiling. “Ah, yes. You can have a seat next to Phil there. If you have anymore questions, don’t hesitate to ask, okay?”

Dan slowly nods, then he turns around and starts walking towards Phil.

Phil’s breathing starts picking up again as he stares at Daniel. He doesn’t want to come off as a creep, but, it’s not his fault. He’s been listening to Daniel’s music for years now, and watching all of his videos. He never thought that he would meet him as they lived in different countries, but now they go to the same school together. There’s a chance that they could even be friends with each other. That’s what Phil hopes, at least. Well, as long as the other students in school don’t get to Dan first.

Dan walks over to the chair beside him and he sits down, setting his book down on the desk.

Phil nervously pushes himself up in his chair, and looks over at Daniel, quickly fixing his fringe first, wanting to impress Daniel in whatever way he can. “Hi. Um, you’re… you’re Daniel Howell?” Phil’s really not normally one to talk to someone that he doesn’t know, but this is Daniel Howell. This could be the only chance he gets to talk to Daniel, so of course, Phil’s going to at least try to talk to him.

Even if Daniel rejects him and never speaks to him, at least Phil can say he tried.

Daniel blinks a few times as he looks over at Phil, surprised that someone knows him. “How did you…?”

“I know you from your YouTube channel,” Phil replies quickly. “Like, I was literally listening to your music this morning when I was getting ready for school. Actually, I listen to your music every morning, and… every day. You’re really good. I’m sorry. I can’t believe you’re actually here.” He chuckles nervously.

Daniel stares at Phil with wide eyes as he silently listens to him. “Oh, u-um, thank you,” he mumbles, nervously fiddling with the end of his sleeve. He didn’t think one of his subscribers would go to this school. Daniel has been hoping that he could get a fresh start at this new school, and be a normal kid for once.

“Sorry for talking so much. I ramble when I get nervous,” Phil apologizes quickly. Making a fool of himself in front of Daniel Howell is the last thing that he wants to do, honestly. However, he knows that it’s probably going to happen anyways, with how awkward he is around other people.

“Th-That’s okay. Sorry if I seem rude. I’m just… shy. I appreciate that you like my music, really… it means a lot to me that you enjoy my music,” Dan says quietly, his cheeks turning an even darker shade of pink..

“You? Daniel Howell? Shy? That’s-That’s actually pretty surprising to hear,” Phil watches Daniel’s YouTube videos all the time. Daniel seems like such a talkative person, always interacting with his viewers. He never would have thought of Daniel being shy outside of YouTube.

“Actually, I’m going by Dan now. At least, while I’m at school. I want to be a normal kid,” ‘Dan says.

“Oh,” Phil blinks a few times. “Oh, okay. I’ll try to remember that next time.” He shoots Dan a smile, though their conversation is cut short when more students start piling into the classroom..

Phil sees Dan throughout the rest of the school day after their first encounter in English class. He so desperately wants to talk to him again and try to befriend him, but he doesn’t want to bother or annoy Daniel - _or Dan_ , as he’s now going by. Besides, Dan seems shyer than what Phil has seen him as.

Phil supposes being the new student in the middle of a school year is a bit nerve wracking.

During lunch, Phil notices Dan sitting by himself at a table. No one else seems to be recognizing him from his fairly popular YouTube channel. It confuses him, but, it might be because Dan is a British Youtuber, so Dan maybe isn’t as popular in America. Not that he’s complaining about it or anything. He always hates being recognized in school. It makes things so much more awkward and weird for him.

Phil takes a deep breath before nervously heading over towards Dan.

“Hi,” Phil greets, trying to sound less nervous but failing to do so. “I’m Phil. We have English together…”

Dan blinks a few times as he looks up, and then he sits up when he recognizes Phil. “Oh, hey…”

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” Phil asks, a hint of hope in his voice,.

“Not at all,” Dan replies, moving his chair over so Phil can sit next to him.

“Thanks,” Phil smiles and places his books on the table, and then sits down in the chair beside Dan. “So, how are you liking the school so far?” He looks over at Dan.

Dan shrugs his shoulders. “It’s been alright. Way different from what I’m used to back in England though,”

“I can imagine,” Phil smiles. “California is nice, you’ll like it once you get used to it. I’ve never been to England before but I’d bet it’s much more different than California.”

Dan smiles as he looks up at Phil, nodding. “Yeah. It is different, from what I’ve seen so far at least,”

The rest of lunch, Dan sits and listens to Phil as he talks and tells him all about California and the school. Phil doesn’t seem to mind Dan isn’t talking much, which is good because he’s quite shy around new people. But, Phil seems easy to talk to. Mostly because he’s a fan of his cover music.

Dan is pretty happy with how his first day of school goes. It was exciting as any first day of school could go, as he mostly just spent his day getting supplies from his teachers and catching up on everything that he’s missed. It’s weird for him, moving from a British school to an American school. They’re teaching different things, but he’s willing to try and learn new things. He talked to someone, so his mom will be happy about that. She wants him to really focus on meeting new people and trying to socialize more.

“I’m home!” Dan shouts as he walks through the door, sighing as he drops his book bag on the floor.

“Hi sweetie.”

Dan looks up and smiles when he sees his mom walking out of the kitchen. “Dad not home?”

“He’s still at work. It’ll be a late night for him,” his mom replies. “How was your first day of school?”

Dan shrugs. “It was alright,” he mumbles. “Went as well as it could. Nothing too exciting happened.”

“Nobody gave you a hard time? Did anyone recognize you?” His mom asks, concerned.

“Only one person did, he was actually a viewer. He’s really nice. I think he could even possibly be a potential friend. But, I’m not getting my hopes up yet. It’s still only the first day.” Dan tells her.

“Well, alright. As long as everything went okay. Dinner will be ready soon,”

“Okay. Thanks, mum,” Dan says quietly before heading up the stairs to his bedroom. Once finally there, he flops down on his bed. He sighs softly as he stares at the ceiling.

It seems rather odd to Dan, that he just met that boy Phil, and he already can’t stop thinking about him. Phil seems a bit awkward, but also confident in who he is. He seems different from the other students, which Dan likes. Phil’s not trying to fit in with the popular crowd.

Dan isn’t surprised that he’s greeted by Phil the next morning when he makes it to English class. Apparently Phil is always the first one in the classroom before anyone else.

“Hi,” Dan greets shyly before walking over to his seat. He looks over towards Phil and notices Phil has a notebook out and is doodling in it. It looks like he’s doodling a character from an anime, he can’t tell. Dan hasn’t met anyone who’s obsessed with anime like him so it would be a bonus if Phil loves anime too.

“Do you like it?” Phil asks, holding up his drawing when he sees Dan looking at it.

Dan blinks a few times as he looks up at Phil. “Y-Yeah. It’s really good. Is that…?”

“Yuri On Ice,” Phil confirms with a nod. “It’s one of my favorite animes. Do you like anime too?”

Dan slowly nods in response. “Yeah. I-I do like anime.” He can’t help the smile forming on his face, because he’s finally found someone who likes anime as much as him.

“Cool! Glad to see there’s another anime nerd at this school other than me,” Phil says. “But, of course, you like anime too. How could I forget? Your Ghibli covers are amazing.”

Dan blushes at Phil’s compliment. “Thanks,” he mumbles, looking down at his hands.

Dan could definitely see himself hanging out with Phil more in the future. Phil is pretty easy to talk to, and they already have a lot in common with each other, as far as Dan could tell.

The next few weeks pretty much went the same. Dan and Phil would say hi to each other in English class, then they eat lunch together. They constantly talk about their favorite bands and anime. They both seem to share a love for the band Muse and other bands like Fall Out boy and My Chemical Romance. They also love fanboying about animes like Studio Ghibli and Yuri On Ice.

Dan doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s slowly falling for Phil Lester, and it’s only been a few weeks.

Dan always knew that he was gay ever since he was a little boy. His parents knew this as well, and were supportive of him, although his dad is still a bit iffy on the subject whenever it’s brought up. Dan had his first crush when he was just a little boy but nothing ever came of it, unfortunately for Dan. Dan’s never actually gone on a date with a boy before, he’s never been kissed by a boy either.

What if Phil doesn’t like him back? Dan doesn’t want to lose the friendship they’ve started.

Little does Dan know, Phil does like him back. Of course he does. Phil’s had the biggest crush on him ever since he found him on YouTube. He always thought Dan was so cute and adorable. Phil never thought that he would actually meet Dan, and now they’re best friends with each other.

“So, I go up… and just… ask him?” Phil asks with a slight frown, looking up at Louise. Phil isn’t the most popular boy in school, but he does have a few friends that he hangs out with every once in awhile. Louise is probably the closest friend he has, besides Dan of course. She always knows what to say to him and gives him advice whenever he’s having trouble, whether it be boys or school in general.

“Well, how else would you do it?” Louise asks quietly, raising her eyebrows at Phil. They’re currently sitting in the library, working on their English project. Dan is sitting at one of the computers so Phil’s sitting with Louise at a table. “Ask him if he wants to hang out with you.”

“That seems so forward though. I don’t want to scare him away, you know?” Phil sighs softly.

“You won’t,” Louise assures him. “I can tell Dan really likes you. He’s just super shy.”

“You think Dan likes me?” Phil asks, a blush creeping upon his cheeks. “I don’t… no way he does.”

“Phil, trust me. Dan definitely likes you. He blushes every time you smile at him. It’s super cute actually. And, he gets these heart eyes whenever he’s staring at you. I watch him, believe me.”

“I can’t believe I never noticed that,”

“Lester! Pentland! Shh,”

Phil looks over at the librarian and gives her an apologetic look, then he glances over and blushes when he sees Dan looking at him. Phil looks over at Louise, who’s only smirking at him.

“See? Total fondness,” she tells him quietly. “He’s got heart eyes for days.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay, okay. I’ll talk to him at lunch.”

When lunch rolls around, Phil finds himself getting more nervous about asking Dan to hang out with him. It’s technically a date, but Phil worries if he uses the word ‘date’ then he’ll scare Dan away from him, and that’s something he definitely doesn’t want to do, because he values his friendship with Dan too much.

“Hey, Dan,” Phil greets as he walks up to him at lunch, sitting at their usual table.

Dan looks up at Phil and smiles. “Hey,” he replies. “So, what were you and Louise talking about earlier?”

“What do you mean?” Phil asks as he sits down in a chair, placing his books aside.

“When the librarian yelled at you.” Dan raises his eyebrows. “Were you guys gossiping about something?”

Phil chuckles and shakes his head. “No, silly. We weren’t gossiping,” he says. “I mean, kind of… in a way. We were actually talking about you.” He looks over at Dan, and feels his nerves coming back to him.

“Me? Oh no, your disowning me as a friend, aren’t you? I knew this day was coming…”

Phil laughs and shakes his head. “No! I’m not disowning you as a friend. Quite the opposite,” he says. “I…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me later today. Like, you know, after school…?”

“Uhm, you mean… like, a-a date?” Dan asks nervously.

Phil blushes. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be. It can be if you want it to be a date.”

Dan’s silent for a moment before a smile forms on his face. “Yeah. Yeah, I would like to hang out with you. Where would we go to? Did you already have any ideas” He looks up at Phil curiously.

“Well, um, I was thinkin’… maybe we could go to the arcade for a little bit before going to see a movie?” Phil suggests. “Unless you have something else in mind, then that’s totally fine with me.”

Dan shakes his head. “That sounds great, actually. I’ve been wanting to see that Love, Simon movie… so, this would be a perfect time to see it. Mum’s been too busy with the move to take me to see it.”

“Wait, me too! I heard that it’s been getting really great reviews.”

“Well, duh. It’s a movie about a gay teen. Of course people are going to be raving about it,” Dan says. “So, will you pick me up at my house after school? I’ll have to make sure it’s okay with my mum.”

“Okay. Text me and let me know what she says.”

“I will,” Dan replies with a nod and smile, then begins eating his lunch.

All Dan can think about for the rest of the day is how he’s going to be hanging out with Phil tonight, possibly as a date. They haven’t really hung out outside of school yet. This is still pretty new, and Dan’s still pretty shy even around Phil. But, he wants to try to start being more social with others.

Dan used to get bullied at his old school back in England. People teased him for being gay and “too posh” and other silly things like that. Dan is an easy target for the school bullies, causing him to be shy and scared of talking with other people. Getting bullied was the main reason why his parents decided to move. Dan’s dad had also been offered a job in America, so it was an easy decision to move.

Of course, Dan’s mom was ecstatic when she heard that Phil asked Dan to hang out with him.

“Don’t forget about your curfew, Daniel. You’ll be grounded if you come home past 11,” his mom warns.

Dan rolls his eyes. “I know, mum. I’ll be home on time. I have to go. Phil’s waiting for me,” he says, before opening the door and walking out of the house. He looks up and smiles when he sees Phil waiting for him in the driveway. “Hear that? I have to be home before 11 or else I’m grounded.”

Phil chuckles and nods. “I’ll try to remember that. You ready to go, then?”

“Mhm. Mum gave me money for the movies,” Dan says as he and Phil both get into the car.

“And my dad gave me money for the arcade, so we should be set.” Phil smiles as he looks over at Dan.

Phil drives them to the arcade, as he’s the only one of the two who can drive. They get their coins, and after looking around at all the games, they decide to play air hockey.

“You’re going down, Howell.” He places the puck on the table, looking up at Dan with a smirk on his face. “I’m a pro at Air Hockey. Never lost a game to anyone.”

“Pfft. Whatever, mate. You’re the one who’s going to go down, Lester,” Dan replies.

“Have you even played Air Hockey before?”

“No, it’s not really something us Brits are into across seas. At least, my family never played it much. But, it’s not that hard. All you gotta do is hit that puck into the opponents hole, right?”

Phil can’t help but laugh. “Right. That’s pretty much the game,” he says. “Still, you’re going down.”

Dan grins at Phil, and then shakes his head. He reaches over and grabs his mallet. “Ready?”

“More than,” Phil replies with a small smirk playing on his lips. “Bring it on, Howell.”

Dan doesn’t hesitate, he reaches over and smacks the puck straight into Phil’s hole. He grins proudly, and giggles when he sees the look on Phil’s face. “How was that?”

“What the hell, Dan?” Phil asks with shock, before reaching in and then grabbing the puck out of the hole. “I thought you said you never played this game before. Sure doesn’t seem like you haven’t.”

“I haven’t. I’m just really competitive is all,” Dan replies honestly. “Should I go easier on you?”

Phil glares at Dan playfully. “Shut up. I’m not giving up that easily,”

Dan giggles. “Let’s make this more interesting, then. Loser pays for the movie tickets?” He suggests.

“Sounds fair to me,” Phil agrees with a nod. “The only loser around here is going to be you though.”

Dan rolls his eyes, though he can’t help the smile on his face.

In the end, Phil beats Dan at Air Hockey meaning that Dan has to pay their movie tickets, but he honestly doesn’t mind. The tickets were quite cheap anyways.

“Do you think the movie will be any good?” Phil asks, as they wait for the movie to start.

“Absolutely. I’ve been waiting for a movie like this to come out for… ages. Literally. Things are changing. Things are going to be better for people like us, you know?” Dan looks over at Phil.

Phil smiles and he nods. “I feel the exact same way,” he says, before leaning back in his chair and relaxing. He glances down and he sees that his and Dan’s fingers are almost touching each other, and it’s taking everything in Phil not to reach over and grab Dan’s hand, but it’s still too early and he doesn’t want to scare Dan away. He’s willing to take things slow as long as it means he doesn’t lose Dan.

“I had a lot of fun,” Phil says as he and Dan walk to Phil’s car, the movie has just finished. The arcade was probably Phil’s most favorite part of the day. They managed to play a lot of games, and even made a friendly competition out of Air Hockey. The movie was great as well.

“Me too. I haven’t had that much fun in a long time.” He looks up at Phil with a smile.

“Me too. Maybe we should do that again sometime soon?” Phil suggests, leaning against his car. “I mean, if you want to. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I totally understand. I-” Phil’s cut off by Dan’s lips being pressed against Phil’s own. Phil’s eyes widen with shock at the action, and before he can even think about kissing Dan back, Dan pulls away from the kiss.

“You talk too much,” Dan whispers, a smile forming on his face. “Of course I want to do this again.”

“Daniel Howell just kissed me,” Phil whispers, his eyes still wide from the shock.

Dan giggles. “I told you, I’m going by Dan now. We’ve been hanging out for weeks. How are you still…?”

“Wait.” Phil shakes his head. “You don’t understand, Dan. You used to be my idol before we started hanging out. I mean, you still are. That hasn’t changed. But, your music has helped me through so much. It’s… still hard to believe that someone as cool as you is hanging out with someone lame like me.”

“Shut up. You’re too hard on yourself. You’re not lame,” Dan says. “You’re just… different than the others. Different is good. I’m different too. We can be different together.”

Phil can’t help but smile. “Yeah, you’re right, Dan. Let’s be different together,” he says, reaching over and grabbing Dan’s hand. “Wait… you still kissed me. Does that mean…?”

“Phil, I think you know exactly what that means.” Dan grins.

“So, technically, this was our first date, and now we’re… together?” Phil asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Mhm,” Dan nods. “If that’s what you want, I mean. I don’t want to like…”

“Shut up,” Phil laughs, gently pulling Dan in for another kiss. “And you tell me I talk too much.”

Dan pouts. “You can’t use my own words against me!”

“I just did,” Phil sticks his tongue out at Dan. “I should be getting you home, though. It’s getting late, and we don’t want you to be getting home past your curfew, do we? Plus, I don’t think that it would be a great first impression on your parents if I brought you home late on our first time hanging out outside of school.”

“Ugh, God no. Being grounded is the worst. Like, you can’t do anything or talk to anyone,”

Phil chuckles and watches as Dan gets in the car, before shutting the door. He walks around the car and gets in. He leans back and can’t help but smile. “Louise is gonna freak out when I tell her all about this.”

Dan blushes and looks down at his hands. “She’s the reason we went out tonight, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she is. I should probably thank her next time I see her,” Phil sighs softly.

The next day at school, Phil meets up with Dan at his locker so the can go to first period class together.

“Don’t you like to be the first one in class?” Dan asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks up at Phil.

“Normally, but I have a reason not to be the first one now,” Phil grins. “And, I was thinking… while I was listening to your music while getting ready for school. It’s been three months since your last cover…”

Dan groans. “Not you too. I can’t post anything online without someone reminding me!”

“Tell you what, you post a new cover within a week and I’ll be the one who pays for the next date. Literally,. I’ll pay for everything. Doesn’t matter where we go. I just need a new cover from you…”

“Oh, I see. You think you can bribe me now that we’re dating, huh?” Dan teases.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying, right? So, what do you say?” Phil asks hopefully, bouncing on his feet lightly.

Dan chuckles. “I can’t make any promises, but I will try my best. Any requests?”

“Another Ghibli cover,” Phil replies. “You know how much I love anime. I can’t get enough of it!”

Dan laughs and he rolls his eyes playfully at Phil, before reaching over and shutting the locker door. “Okay, fine then,” he says. “You’ll get your Ghibli cover by the end of the week.”

Phil squeals excitedly. “You’re the best!” He leans over and kisses Dan’s cheek.

Dan quickly glances around, making sure no one is watching them. Luckily, no one seems to care.

“Ah, so I take it the date went well, last night?”

Dan looks over and blushes as soon as he sees Louise walking up to them. He’s still extremely shy around other people, even though Phil has told him how nice and kind Louise is

“Louise, I told you I was going to talk about it later,” Phil whispers, his cheeks turning just as pink as Dan’s. “But, if you must know. Yes, it did go well. Dan and I are together now.”

Louise smiles. “I knew it! You two have been crushing on each other since Dan got her,” she says. “I knew it wouldn’t be long before you two got together. This is exciting, Phil. Your first boyfriend!”

“Lou!” Phil rolls his eyes playfully, and he already knows that Louise will be teasing him all day about having a boyfriend now. Phil reaches over and gently grabs Dan’s hand. “Come on, we gotta get to class.”

Dan smiles as he starts walking with Phil to class. “Am I really your first boyfriend?” He asks softly.

“Well, yeah,” Phil replies. “There aren’t exactly a lot of other gay guys in this school, and I don’t have many friends either.” He looks over at Dan. “What about you? Have you had a boyfriend before?”

“Not really. I mean, I have kissed a boy before. A long time ago, but… it didn’t work out, thank God, though. He was a total jerk,” Dan scoffs at the memory of his first kiss with a boy back in London.

“Well, I hope I can be better than that guy who was horrible,” Phil says as they walk into the classroom.

“So far, I’d say you’re much better than that other guy,” Dan chuckles.

“Good morning, Mrs. White!” Phil greets when he sees the teacher sitting at her desk.

“Oh, good morning, Phil. You’re not as early as you usually are,” Mrs. White says as she looks up at Phil.

“Yeah, I might be getting to class later than usual now. I told Dan I’d meet him at his locker this morning,” Phil says, he and Dan sitting down at their assigned desks.

“As long as you’re not late to class, I don’t care what you do,” Mrs. White tells him.

Phil looks over at Dan and grins at him.

Phil’s never been one to particularly enjoy school all that much. He doesn’t hate it, but he mostly just likes being able to do art at school. But now, he has more than one reason to be able to enjoy school.

The next week is pretty boring, apart from being able to hang out with Dan.

Phil sighs as he stands in front of the mirror, trying to get his hair to stay in place. Today’s Friday, and he’s looking forward to the weekend, because he and Dan have plans to hang out with Louise.

Phil looks down when he hears his phone go off suddenly, letting him know that he has a new notification. He leans forward to read the notification and he sees the notification that makes him smile so wide. He didn’t think Dan would actually upload a new cover this week, but he’s happy to see that he did.

‘howell music just posted a new video - Studio Ghibli Medley’

Phil scrolls down, and can’t help but laugh after reading the description of the video.

‘here u go phil, here’s your bloody studio ghibli cover, enjoy

ps, couldn’t decide on what song to cover so I did them all in one’

Phil reaches over and grabs his phone, sending a text to Dan.

To Dan:  
_guess this means I owe you a date? :P_

To Phil:  
_how’s today after school sound, before Louise’s? Meet me at my locker x_

Phil sets his phone down back onto the dresser, and can’t help but smile at the thought of going out with Dan for a second time tonight. He’s never wished for a school day to pass by so quickly than today.


End file.
